Israelcube
Kubia Israel|image = IsRaelKube.png|reality = State of Israel|government = Unitary parliamentary (but wants into presidential) republic CRAZY JOOWISH THEOCRACY|personality = Has a primal instinct to return to the Promised Land of Canaan (wait of minute am already here).|language = Hebrew, Arabic, Russian (unofficial)|type = Hypercube or Cube|capital = Tel-Aviv → Jerusalem|religion = Judaismcube|friends = Trilluminati, UKball, USAball, South Lebanonball, Serbiaball Saudi Arabiaball, Egyptball, Jordanball, Greeceball, Turkeyball, Polandball, Moroccoball (Israel Thinks that Morocco And Israel are Twins)|enemies = Croatiaball, Trilluminati, Palestineball(duh), Lebanonball, Third Reich, Reichtangle,Greeceball, Gazaball, SPQRball(Former), Philistineball (Former).second nazi|likes = Canaan, Finance, Money ,Kosher food, The Torah, Weapons, Communism, TAR-21, Galil, M4s/M16s, bullpup assault rifles, NUKES!!!!!!111111111,|hates = Kebab, Persecution ,Nazis|founded = 1948|status = Bibi! Save us!|imagewidth = 250px|predecessor = British Palestinecube|caption = It's Falafel time Yueah!|food = Into Bagels|intospace = Yes, but sad was happen.|bork = Oh vej Oh vej|military = Israel Defense Force: Best in mizrah tikhon 1967 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE !!! never lost suck it iranball!!|gender = Male|notes = Remove Kebab!!!!!1111 JIDF WILL TAKE OVER THE INTERNET!}} Israelcube is a country located in the Levant. He is the only country that has a Jewish majority in the world, and he was born in 1948 from a mix of Jewcubes, UKball, and Russiaball. There are some countries that do not recognise the "cube", such as when they do not accept their passports. There are also countryballs that want him gone for Resistance according to them The appearance of Israel as a cube is because of: (non official) *Israelcube was molded by UKball and brought to life by UNball from the leftovers of Kebabball, hence the "unnatural" appearance. *Israel takes the form of a hypercube (in reference to Jewish physics) *The Hebrew Alphabet (Alef-Bet) is also known as "Block Script" or "Square Script" Personality The Jewish identity, and everything from its culture to religion, was established around a central foundation: The Promised clay, Canaan. It was the clay from where the first Jew, Abraham, was commanded by the supreme god YHVH to be the clay of Milk and Honey on where they would establish a state and therefore end their past homeless nomadic life. The Jews reproduced on Canaan until a famine forced them to migrate to Egypt with the help of the Pharaoh's advisor Joseph. However, when Joseph died, the succeeding pharaoh Seti I became fearful of the Jewish reproduction rate and ordered them to slavery until to be rescued by the adopted prince of Egypt Moses. On the Sinai Peninsula, Moses received the Ten Commandments-written by no other than YHVH HIMSELF-that which are now stored in the lost artifact called the Ark of the Covenant. The Jews brought the Covenant back to Canaan, only to find that it was occupied by other powers such as the Philistines. It was clear, throughout their Scripture, that Jews held so much dear upon the Clay that YHVH Himself, their God and Saviour, gave to them. The Jewish mythology of the "Messiah" described a possible hope for complete Jewish independence from foreign powers through the quintessential Saviour: The "Mashiach". During the time of their rule as a province of SPQRball, many of these Messiahs tried to promise just that, including the pacifist Yeshua bar Yosef, aka Jesus Christ. While pacifists such as Jesus failed to promise such independence, others such as the resistance movement of fanatics called Zealots resorted to more violent means, and boy did they do it with such a frequency that the Roman emperor Vespasian and Titus decided to scatter them throughout the Roman empire, and work as merchants. And this, the curse of repeatedly being torn away from Canaan and the primal instinct to return to it, was what mutated the Jews from an obscure group of militaristic nationalists, into the Machiavellian master manipulators of the entire World that they shall become stereotyped for ages to come. Traditionally, Jews were often portrayed as economics masters in the bad sense, as high financiers and bankers who, while managing the monies of the European royal families, were very sneaky and stealth-centric loan sharks who invented the concept of Interest to create wealth out of nothing but the borrower's promise to pay more than whatever he has borrowed (insert Rothschild joke here). However, their status as a Shylock was for a good reason: they were never allowed the right to a feudal estate unlike Christians, and Jews were confined to quarters called ghettoes. However, they were able to navigate around that law by taking up professions that were portable and not bound on a specific estate, for example a doctor, a lawyer, or most stereotypically, a moneylender. By the time of the 1800s, the "greedy Rothschild" lost more and more validity as Jews such as Albert Einstein became more known as cutting-edge physicists. However, the Nazis, wanting revenge for their exceedingly unpaid debts that crashed their economy, placed the blame on the Rothschilds, who did loaned money to the belligerent powers of World War I, and took the stereotype to its most extreme that all Jews were loan sharks. Nowadays, Israelcube is a lot different from its sneaky, manipulative persona because it got what it wanted all its thousand years of history: Canaan, the Promised Clay. All the Machiavellianism that Jewry did in the past was for the sake of being able to return to the clay from which they were banished by those damned Romans. Canaan was theirs, and the Israelites will stay upon the clay that YHVH commanded them to stay. Now, Israelcube has returned to what it was in Davidic times: is a highly territorial and militaristic state, surrounded by Kebab from all sides, and those Kebabs will not stop at removing Kosher from its Promised Clay. Kebab (except Egypt and Jordan) and Persian nations are very hostile towards Israel, which is militarily-supported by the USA and everyone else because after the "The Six Day War" everyone scared of the cube. HAHAHAHAHA best year ever! Relationships Friends *Azerbaijanball - Because anyone who dislikes Iranball is my friend, even if kebab themselves. * USAball - Gib shiny weapons plox. Puppet * Trilluminati - Gib more shiny weapons plox.We control yuo *Russiaball - More weapons goy instead of Iran, but good friend *Germoneyball - Apology of Accepted. He recognizes my dear brother Palestineball. BUT REMEMBER HOLOCAUST AND WWII!!! *Saudi Arabiaball - At least they are not bad as the other kebabs are. *Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube - Fellow Jewcube, but practices Eastern Orthodox. * Tringapore: Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (his neighbours, Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs and out to anschluss him). * Bulgariaball: Bulgaria accepts jews filming on his clay! Also,they both hates nazies! * South Koreaball - good military trading partners. We use a lot of Korean electronics in our sophisticated weapons! I fought his evil brother during the Yom-Kippur War. * Philippinesball - good friend. Provided safe refuge for several Jews during World War II. I gib him new weapons and equipment to fight that bully. Not so secret friends * Indiaball : Helpings of Indiaball in Wars on Pakistanball and sellings retried soldiers and Hitech weapons (plox) to Indiaball, (and "Tarnegól Hódu/India Chicken" also Hebrew name for turkey (bird)), but Indiaball do not supportings of Israelcube in public * Sri Lankaball : Helped Sri Lankaball in removing terrorists, including training, fighter jets, and attack boats Neutral * Serbiaball - Not of Antisemitic kind and Removing Kabab also. He also recognizes my dear brother Palestineball - YUO ARE OF WORST TERRORIST EVER!!!, GO AWAY U KILL YOUR OWN POEPLE I DID NOTHING!, I GOT IRON DOME THAT MEANS A ROBOT THAT CAN SHOOT U TERRORISTS NUCLEARS AWAY!!!, I GOT A VERY BADASS ALARM SYSTEM U NOT!! U ATTACK PALESTINE!! ME OF NOTHINGINGS!!! U ARE SO CLOSE TO MY BORDER AND I HATE TERRORISTS!, THANK YUO FOR TESTING MY SKILLS NOW IM READY TO NUKE IRAN BE PREPARED FOR Uranusball IRAN'S CRIMES!! GET READY TO BE NUKED BITCH!! * Spainball - He too recognizes my dear brother Palestineball. * Swedenball - Even he recognizes my dear brother Palestineball and nowadays i don't know if he is of kabab or not. * Transjordanball - GET OFF THE FENCE * Egyptball - GET OFF THE FENCE i gib you shiny weapons if you remove gazaball * Canucks - Not sure if kebab remover because of ISISball or still weakling. * Polandball - Dependant on me for their buses. * Armeniaball - We are of similar. But my Holocaust was of way worse despite what he says of his "massacre" (Turkeyball not allow me to say "Recáħ Зám"). * Moroccoball - I'm not sure. He gives us more people, but he's a kebab. * Chinaball - not sure but stop copying my Iron Dome! Enemies *Naziball - WHERE IS OF MY APPOLOGY? OR ELSE I MAKE YUO APPOLOGIZE! REMOVE HOLOCAUST! * Cubaball *Kebabs of most kind **Gazaball - Gaza Is of Israel clay! Fucking Hamas... I certainly liked Fatah more. **Iranball - Wanna take me out, COME ON! I'm not of afraid! 1967 best year of my life motherfucker!! **Lebanonball - Oops, we started a violent civil war which lasted dozens of years ** Syriaball - and to think she was strongest enemy. *Turkmenistanball, Eritreaball and North Koreaball - Imitatings? MY CRAZY? ONLY ISRAEL CAN INTO CRAZY!!! YUO DIE NAW!!!! MUWÁЗĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rival Sons * Tel Avivcube - Israelcube's favorite son, has imperial ambitions. Always wants lands and money and loves building towers. * Bat Yamcube - Blocks Tel Avivcube's imperial plans. A Brief History Jewcubes have an independent kingdom. They were conquered by Ancient Egyptball, Babylonball and Ancient Greeceball. They become independent for a time but they were conquered by SPQRball, Byzantineball, Ottomanball, Arabballs and UKball. Jewcubes become, finally, an independent nation thanks to UNball. But Palestineball, Egyptball and Iraqball don't like Israelcube and they take Gazaball. Israel_is_Sad.png VYllbq2.png Actual history of the State of Israel Wish upon a UN.png Quotes *"Shalom!" *"SURPRISE SETTLEMENT!" *"Mazal tov!" *"Oy vey!" *"GET FUCK OUT! I SHOOT YUO!!!!" *"REMEMBER HOLOCAUST!" *"Muh goyim!" *"Antisemite..." * "dis my clay now" * REMOVE IRAN'S NUKES FORM THE PREMISES!!!!!!! Tutorials IsraelTutorial.png IsraelTutorial2.png IsraelTutorial3.png Gallery Gamejew.png|Jewbox, best Game Console ever Israelcubewithgun.png|Israelcube with a ₪2,000,000 worth something he knows money can buy, A.K.A. a gun. 93lIca5.png Israel is Sad.png Israel&PalestineChristmas.png Israel45.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|left|Oh! Israel! Tumblr_mwdiap1GFT1szo7eyo1_1280.gif|Israel is of evil N2sunu7.png Israeli Arrogance.png The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Recognized.png Brazil Declares War on Israel!.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Israel Evaluates the Peace Process.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Hanukkah.png|With my bro, Romaniaball 969075_165614506950323_771989867_n.jpg|Israelcube GJ9w0xx.png Two-State Solution.png Blood Moons.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png Israel&Cuba.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png BlackBoxWhiteBox.png israelcube.jpg 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Germany's Art.png NEDt55J.png SW0DaI7.png Invasions.png PYwo2fd.png 0UrF2nI.png NmjpNPq.png Israel.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png KuHwCOw.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png fLVliUe.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png 'mtXA6m4.png 6h4dqX0.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png CIRtBGA.png ZYKGk6p.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'n7hvwOC.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png 'yrYw3LS.png J43UfMa.png 5PdsVGS.png 'agvGChu.png|Giv flesh! VoNkUek.png Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Kebab Removers Category:Jewcube Category:Secular Category:Semites Category:Russian Haters Category:Anschluss Category:Former kebab removers Category:Israelcube Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Jewish Category:Middle East Category:Modern Countryball Category:New York Category:America Nationalism Category:Potato lovers Category:Norse Vikings Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:North America Category:American Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Removers Category:Military Category:Poor Category:Batshit crazy Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Dangerous Category:Towel Thieves Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Gelfite Fish Category:Crybaby Category:Crybabies Category:Kebab Remover Category:Jewish Cube Category:Jewishcube Category:Cube Shaped Category:Non-Ball Shaped Category:Jewish countryball Category:Jewish Countryball Category:Jewish Countryballs Category:Jewish countryballs Category:Judaism Countrycube Category:Judaismcube Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Money Category:Evil Category:Evil Countryball Category:Smelly Category:Palestineball Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Hypercube Category:Terrorist Category:Fascism Category:Stinky Category:Dirty Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Puppet states Category:Puppet masters Category:Zionest Category:Pig Category:Home wrecker. Category:Butcher Category:Illuminati Category:Wars Category:Trilluminati